royals_renownedfandomcom-20200213-history
Judah
Judah, also known as Julius, is a prominent member of the Church of the Great Angel, as well as the younger brother of Sairus and younger twin brother of Jezebel. He is a magician with control over fire, as fitting for the purest representation of the Angel. Biography Early Childhood Judah's parents were members of the Church of the Great Angel, who were involuntarily selected as test subjects for the Church's experiments. They had aimed to create the perfect vessels for the Great Angel to take up residence in. Sairus was the first failed attempt. Afterwards, the Church decided that the vessel must be more powerful in order to attract the Angel's attention. As a result of this decision, Judah and his twin sister Jezebel were turned into magicians immediately after their birth. Following their parents' deaths at birth, Judah and Jezebel were raised by several high-ranking members of the Church, along with their brother Sairus (six years old at the time). The pair spent the first several years of their lives honing their magical skills to a stage far more advanced than most adult magicians. However, although they were promising, they still showed no signs of the Great Angel being manifest within them. The Church began appealing to the Angel's nature of death. When Judah and Jezebel were nine years old, they were taught how to kill. Memory Loss Between the ages of nine and fifteen, Judah and Jezebel wreaked havoc. At first, they only killed on a small scale, but as signs of the Great Angel's presence began to show in both of them, they were urged to expand their reign of terror. Entire towns were wiped out in hours because of their magical abilities. In terror, several villages pleaded for King Godfrey to do something about this unknown group, and the king sent a group of elite magicians to stop the threat. The king's magicians were able to trace them by the vast magical power constantly surging within them. As the magicians closed in on them, Judah and Jezebel, now ages fifteen, were separated from the Church. With no way of escape and no chance of being rescued, the twins panicked. Jezebel wiped her entire memory, including her knowledge of magic, so her magical presence vanished and she could no longer be traced. Judah had intended to do the same, but was so frightened by Jezebel looking at him like he was a stranger that he couldn't follow through. Instead, he cast a sleeping curse on himself that made his body stand still in time and his magic grow dormant and undetectable. Unable to trace their magic anymore, the king's magicians were forced to search elsewhere. Through Sairus's efforts, Judah's sleeping body was recovered, and he was awakened. Jezebel had already wandered away, and was soon after discovered by Mikael Godfrey. The Angel's Awakening Judah remained asleep for approximately a year, until Sairus was able to find a way to revive him from his self-imposed slumber. After his awakening, Judah demonstrated a gradual shift in character as a result of the Great Angel taking up full residence within him. He slowly made his way up the ranks to became the head of the Church, which gladly worshiped him as the reincarnation of their god. His mission becomes to find Jezebel (Judah's wish) and locate the reincarnation of the Oracle (the Angel's wish). As Merek's revolution progresses, distracting from the greater evil at work, Rosa senses the presence of the Angel in Judah and vanishes from the temple to find him. While she is under the Church's care, Judah personally tends to her every need. Eventually, Judah and the god within him are defeated. Rosa and Nysa, who's once again aware of her past, sing a new version of the Angel's Lullaby to put not only the Angel to sleep, but Judah as well. Nysa took responsibility for him, and sang to him regularly at his bedside as Rosa sang to the Angel in the temple. In a way, she was singing herself to sleep as well. Post-Revolution When Nysa disappeared, her song wore off, and Judah woke up. Being asleep for so long left him in a sort of daze. With his memories fragmented, he did the only thing he could think of: return home. He wound up back at the Church of the Great Angel, where Sairus, the new archbishop, welcomed him home. There, to separate himself from the crimes of his past, Judah adopted a new identity as Julius and began a new, quiet life. Appearance Personality Relationships Jezebel Sairus Rosaline de Clare Mikael Godfrey Abilities Judah is an extremely competent magician, capable of leveling towns at a young age. He appears to work well under pressure, as he was able to put himself to sleep to avoid detection and capture. His magical abilities are about equal to Seti Ridley's, although a longer confrontation likely would've ended in Judah's victory. Quotes Trivia * Judah is the only magician of fire mentioned in the story. * Judah's star sign is Scorpio. * His tarot card is the Justice. Judah's moral alignment is chaotic evil, and Julius's moral alignment is true neutral. Related * Judah/Poems * Judah/Supports Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Members of the Church Category:First Generation Category:Vessels Category:Magicians Category:Scorpio Category:Justice Category:Chaotic Evil Category:True Neutral Category:Proxies